


Size Queen - Cuckquean

by BleachedSoul



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuckquean, F/M, Size Queen wannabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleachedSoul/pseuds/BleachedSoul
Summary: Weiss Schnee is a Size Queen. And she will not settle for Jaune 'Tiny Dick' Arc even for all the riches and power in the world. In hindsight, maybe she should have checked his size first.





	Size Queen - Cuckquean

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned one-shot for the good friend of my good friend.

Schnees got whatever they wanted.

It wasn't a rule. It wasn't a creed either.

No, the Schnees getting their hands on whatever their hearts desired was a simple matter of fact. A law of nature, if you will. If they wanted a newer and bigger mansion, they would get it. If they wanted best training and education, they would buy it as well. What money couldn't buy, they would simply get it through their connections. And if those failed, then the Schnees would just have to get their hands dirty.

Just because they were rich, that didn't mean that they lacked power or determination to achieve their goals. After all, her grandfather was of humble origin who built the world's greatest empire solely through his sheer effort and skill. The same qualities that were in her blood, after all.

No matter what it was, a true Schnee would never settle for anything less than perfection because a Schnee simply deserved only that of the highest quality.

Which is why Jaune Arc would never cut it as her boyfriend.

"Oh come on, Snow Angel, why won't you give me a chance? Just one?" Jaune Arc smiled and bowed in a manner he thought elegant or charming. Which it was not. "I promise you, one date and I will never bother you again?"

It wasn't the first time Jaune tried asking her out. Not that she could blame him. Weiss knew her value and understood why she attracted many guys\ and some girls's interest. The difference between those people and Jaune was simply the fact that the former understood that they shouldn't even try approaching her. A simple conclusion for anyone with a good enough brain.

Which Jaune Arc, to her own frsutration, lacked.

In addition to his clear lack of common sense, he wasn't as strong or as skilled as she wanted her lover to be. He certainly lacked the wit and charisma as well. But those flaws, along with his poor taste in clothes, music and hobbies, were mostly ignorable or fixable. Give her time and opportunity, she could mold Jaune into the perfect man for herself. No, what most certainly excluded him from her list of potential relationship candidates was a simple irredeemable fact.

Jaune Arc was simply not a man enough.

"And why would I even bother with a pencil-dick like you?"

Perhaps, she could have - should have - not phrased it so crudely. Especially with how the whole cafeteria fell silent the very next moment, save for a couple of people laughing or jeering at the boy's expense. She could feel the attention of everyone on her and Jaune but didn't let herself be bothered by it. She was a Schnee. And a Schnee always stuck to their words and actions.

No matter who and how much got hurt.

"Look, Jaune, I am sure there is a girl who might actually be satisfied by you, I really am. I just don't think I am that girl."

More quiet laughter and insults were thrown his way. Not that Weiss cared or even considered. She was already fed up with Jaune's pathetic attempts at flirting so much that another one would end with him meeting a very sad and bloody death.

Of course, it was not his fault he was born with a small dick that could never properly satisfy her. Honestly, she kind of felt bad for him and whichever poor girl hooked up with him. But she didn't feel nearly bad enough to even entertain the thought of dating him let alone having sex with him. She would never risk her own happiness or satisfaction out of something as dumb as pity or sympathy.

"Do you get it now?"

He was silent. When he spoke, his voice was trembling.

"I get it, Weiss," the blonde cast his gaze down on the floor. After saying that, he looked up looking so sad and yet hopeful. "I am really glad you-"

Whatever he had to say, she didn't have any time or desire to hear and promptly returned to her breakfast. She wouldn't let him worm his way into her graces with his sad eyes and pitiful face. She didn't care for the similarly pitiful looks his or her own teammates threw he way either. And honestly, why would she? Would any of them settle for a guy who couldn't keep up with you out of pity? What kind of relationship would that be?

Which is why Weiss, without any shred of regret, just got back to her lunch.

"You know, maybe you were too harsh on the poor guy, Weiss," Yang said, without a small hint of awkward attempt at a joke. " I mean, you didn't have to go and bite his head off like that."

"And in front of everyone like that," Ruby chiped in.

She wouldn't have any of that.

"I have already given him enough hints to get that I am not interested, haven't I?" when there was no answer, she smirked victoriously at another agument won. "It's his fault for not getting a message before the situation came to this."

Judging by the frowns and small scoffs, her team didn't agree with her. Not that it mattered. In time, they would see things her way and understand that she was in the right. After all, a Schnee never made a mistake.

And Weiss was a Schnee to the brain of her bone.

* * *

 

That time passed and the day she rejected Jaune became one of distant memory. She was only thankful to whoever was up there that the harsh rejection seemed to work on the blonde buffoon. Not a single confession or embarrassing display in weeks was the development she desired, deserved and finally got. Especially now that she had a prime beefcake like Neptune making not so subtle attempts to gain her attention.

You see, as unpleasant as sterotypes were, some of them were true. Atlas and Vale men were rumored and often proved true to lack when it came to the sexual prowess. She wasn't quire sure why but that hardly mattered. On ther other hand, people of Mistral and Vacuo were well-known for their exploits as lovers. Mistralian men were known as passionate and insatiable lovers, their exploites immortalized in countless works of Remnant's best artists. And people of Vacuo had to establish official polygamy system simply because of how many women found them dissatisfied with their Kingdoms' men after once tasting the love of the Vacuoans.

Why, she knew that mom didn't hire those Vacuo guys to be her coaches for their experience and skills. And it's not like Winter loved to take vacations on Mistralian beaches out of her love for hot sand and salty water.

When it came to her family, Weiss knew fully well of how her parents' married life was less than perfect and how neglected she and Winter grew up as a result of it. She doubted anyone didn't see that.

It was evident from all the silent treatments and passive-aggressive quarrels she was a witness for for as long as she can remember. It was only a couple of years back when she saw just what all those well-built faunus came to meet her mom for that she realized that Jacques not only was a poor father and husband but also complete waste of a human in bed.

Which is why Weiss promised herself that not only she would find and claim the biggest roughest guy she could find, but also that she would never ignore her own happiness for the sake of others.

And boy did she score with Neptune!

Neptune had it all. He was smart, unlike Jaune. He had charisma and wit, something that the blonde lacked. He was a proper fighter with amazing weapon and on-field experience, which couldn't be said about Arc. And he was from Mistral, while Jaune was from Vale. Full marks in every category!

Of course, that didn't guarantee tthat she would choose him as her boyfriend. No, she was not that easy. First he had to prove he could be an adequate partner outside their bedroom. Movie dates, restaurant dinners, picnics in the park and all of that other chick flick stuff. So far, Neptune did quite well on all of those. He treated her properly like a lady such as her deserved.

And soon he would fuck her like a Size Queen slut like her desired. And by soon, of course, she meant today's date. She finally decided that Neptune was worthy of fucking her. After a nice dinner, she would lead him into the hotel room she had already booked and would finally enjoy the cock she rightfully deserved. And Neptune? He would finally enjoy the woman who can take his full length and vigor. And come tomorrow, they would-

"Hey, Schnee, got a minute?"

Weiss huffed as her thought process was interrupted. She looked around the locker room only to find herself alone with Vernal Wennbar, a major troublemaker and a lout in general. Just what could an exchange student possibly have to say to her other than try and bully her into her little servant again? "What is it, Vernal? I am in a hurry so you better not be wasting my time."

Something was different from normal, that much Weiss gathered from how wide and smug the tomboy girl grinned. No scowling or snapping or growling, just a self-satisfied smile that only one who had complete upper ground could have.

"Oh, don't worry, I just really wanted to thank you for tearing that Arc hunk a new one. You did all of us girls a major favour with that."

Weiss smiled at the praise, enjoying another confidence boost. Then again, of course, she was right about Jaune and, therefore, in her actions against him. No doubt that many girls found his lousy courting attempts as frustrating and pathetic as she did. Hell, she could even imagine Jaune seeking pity sex from some of them only to be turned down once the girls saw how inadequate he was.

"You and the other girls are most welcome," she let her pride be shown with a big smile. "Hope he doesn't bother anyone anymore."

"Heh, I would say it is the opposite."

Excuse her?

"Whatever do you mean?"

Vernal smiled, this time less like a self-satisfied school girl and more like thief who showed off the stolen loot.

"Oh, you know, after your rejection, a couple of girls around here got curious over just how little the little boy blonde was. So they snuck into the shower room after the combat class with their phones ready for grade-A prank..." the girl drew out her scroll and showed the picture of the team NDGO. "You could say they got exactly what they wanted... And definitely more than they could take."

Weiss stared at the picture of four girls before her, not quite able to make out their faces at first. The quality of the picture was perfect, but it was just how white and messy their faces were that made telling them apart difficult. Nebula - if she remembered right - was the one holding the camera and the one who looked the least fucked of the four. The others? Eyes rolled and tongues out, faces covered in thick white cream of semen, her teammates looked less like huntresses and more alike a well-used fuckdolls.

Which, Weiss suspected, was exactly how they got treated.

But the true star of the picture were not the girls in it or how well-fucked they were. No, instead, Weiss' eyes were drawn to the thick fat piece of manmeat that all four girls rested their heads next to. Covered in lipsticks marks and girls' juices, the hot rod of the thickest flesh she had ever seen was just as hard and big as she imagined a perfect Alpha cock to be. And that was after thoroughly dominating these four girls? Who? Who did it belong to?

It certainly couldn't have been Jaune Arc.

"You are dripping, Schnee," Vernal chuckled and Weiss noticed just how damp her panties got, the thick sticky juices running down her thighs without shame. "Not gonna blame you though, I fucked myself stupid with one of my toys the first time I saw it. Not that I could ever go back to those after tasting the real deal."

With a swipe of a finger, the picture changed to the new one. This one showing off Vernal in all her fucked stupid glory. Whereas the picture before showed off only the faces of girls, this one showed exactly just how thoroughly this person had fucked the girl. Her neck and thighs were covered in raw savage bite marks. Her body was flush, the burning red hand marks all over her body. Even though it was no video, Weiss could swear she could see the twitching and convulsions of the girl's body.

"You can't see it here, but the guy made sure to really stretch me out down there," Vernal sighed, her body shaking momentarily as she seemingly relived the fateful night. "I mean, I had my fair share of guys, but this one? This one is definitely a keeper. Only problem is there is very wild competition for him now. Rumor is, even Goodwitch is after him what with the sudden extra classes she assigned him."

She wouldn't be surprised if every woman was after someone with that meatstick between their legs. Just who the fuck was it? She saw the blonde pubic hair so it had to be a blonde. There were quite a lot of guys with hair like that. The first one who came to her mind Neptune's teammate, Sun. Then again, the chances that she knew someone that hung were minimal.

"Vernal, I will seriously pay you if you tell me the identity of this man right now," she presented her credit card. "Just name the price and the name."

"I already told you, didn't I? This is the Tiny Dick Arc you blew off a couple of weeks ago."

Weiss growled. Impossible. Simply impossible! "Cut the bullshit already! There is no way this far hot thing belongs to Jaune Arc of all people!"

There was no way this was true. Absolutely, no fucking way Jaune was actually this hung and she rejected him. It was just some messed up and very unfunny prank from Vernal. Just an annoying attempt to get under her skin.

And by Gods did it work.

"Do you think I am stupid or something?"

Vernal chuckled, "Well~ You did turn the boy down before even seeing what he had to offer. And in such a public and humiliating manner to boot! No way he is fucking your brains out now. And now as all the girls are getting some of that as hard and as much as their bodies can take, you here are chasing after that Blueberry of yours. So yeah, I think you are pretty stupid."

Weiss was about to argue when the other girl's phone buzzed with new message.

"Oh look, here comes the one with the face in it!"

Weiss felt her legs grow weak as she recognized not just one but all three faces on the picture. Jaune looked unusually smug, a far cry from the awkward jibbering mess she usually talked to and saw. Meanwhile, Blake and Ruby, with looks of pure ecstasy and lack of regrets, seemingly stared her down from the other side of the screen. No,,, This couldn't be happening...

Someone had to wake her up from this nightmare.

"Welp, my job here is done," Vernal smirked as she sent Weiss an invite to some chat. "Just so you could see what the rest of the girls have to say about the blondie. Take care, Snow Angel~!"

As Vernal left, Weiss stared down at the invite to the chat group. Was it all true? If she accepted this invite, would she really see the countless girls who tasted that delicacy of a meat rod? Worse yet, would it actually prove that Jaune was the one giving it out to every single willing girl on campus?

With shaking finger, Weiss tapped on the invite button.

Two minutes in, she was rubbing herself stupid on the cold wet floor.

* * *

_"And then he just went at it like a beast~! Gods, you should have been there, girls. I thought all of you were exaggerating when you said he could do it for hours, but boy was I wrong!"_ Coco sighed dreamily as she showcased her cum-stained sweater and jeans. _"Normally, I would skin the guy for ruining my clothes buuuut... He was all worth it~!"_

_"And then BAM! He goes all ten inches down my throat!"_ Neon laughed hoarsely. _"I would say more but it reaaally hurts to talk right now."_

_"I swear I never saw Arslan look like that!"_ Reese grinned as she sat next to the unconscious lioness huntress. _"Just look at this stupid smile of hers! Jaune must have fucked her brains out with that dick of his!"_

More and more, Weiss watched with growing frustration as the girls sang praises about that blonde doofus. It wouldn't be so bad if it were not for the seemingly endless stream of pictures and videos.

Coco was fucked dressed up as a slutty nurse, whore of a cop, horny teacher and even some superheroine based on squirrels. Needless to say, none of her outfits survived the blonde and his bestial passion as he tore her clothes off reducing them to nothing but rags.

Neon's makeup was a mess but the rough throatfucking seemingly made up for it without any problem. Between moments of breathing and rest, she made sure to mock and ridicule Jaune with petty insults only to be silenced once more and fucked even more mercilessly.

Arslan let out the string of curses, swearing her mind off as Jaune plowed her tight ass while Reese was furiously rubbing herself against his leg like a bitch in heat. Once he came inside the poor lioness, the lime-haired thrill seeker pounced on her teammate. As she started eating out her friend, Reese eagerly shook her ass in a desperate attempt to get Jaune to fuck her too.

Those girls Emerald and Cinder looked to be in complete and utter bliss as they services Jaune's enormous cock. While Emerald was dutifully polishing his loaded nutsack, Cinder passionately bobbed her head up and down the blonde's thick shaft.

May Zedong, bound and gagged, was taking the roughest anal pounding. While the two girls - twins that Weiss had never seen before - were begging for Jaune to do them next. As the video later showed, he did so until the two were so drunk on his cum they actually started making out with each other!

Even the rumor about Professor Goodwitch was true! Reduced to a pathetic display so unlike herself, their professor was on all fours with her own pointer stuck in her asshole as she begged for her Master to come and breed her!

And no matter what video she watched it, it all ended with the girls fucked into sweet submission as they all but worshipped Jaune after that. Even worse, the entire chat was filled with the girls thanking Weiss for starting it all.

What pissed her off even more was her inability to stop fucking herself to those videos!

"Oh God... Gods above...!" Weiss bit her lip as she drove her largest dildo inside her tight dripping pussy. Back and forth, she thrusted it with all the speed and strength her arms allowed. "I am cumming! Cumming~!"

With a loud whine, she squirted again, her juices spraying all over her bed. Her bedsheets were as drenched in her essence by now, but she couldn't stop. With every single video she watched, she found herself in less and less control of her body.

"Nghhh," she let out another shaky breath as she lost any strength. Her legs were jelly and her mind was a mash. She needed a real dick... A proper hard and hot cock to violate her pussy and ass... "D-Damn it..."

She needed a cock. She needed a cock in her little needy pussy. She needed someone to fuck her into a bloody mess!

Her phone buzzed with a sudden voice mail.

_"Hey, Snow Angel! It's me, Neptune. I wanted to ask if you wanted to go out for some Mistralian cuisine? There is this new place I found and I thought we should check it out. What do you say?"_

Weiss' mood brightened. Yes, this was her way out of this desperate state. Sure, she would have to break a few of her own rules but by Gods she was getting laid. Neptune and her would go on a lovely date in a good restaurant. Have a magical romantic evening. And then he would throw her down and show what a real man was like in bed. Heh, she was sure that Neptune was even bigger than Jaune!

_"Meet you at six!"_

And after that, she would post all the pictures and videos she wanted in this godforsaken chat. And then she would show all these stupid girls how pathetic they were for running after Jaune Arc while she snatched the prime-class meatstick for herself and only for herself. No one would doubt her judgement again. No silly slut would condescend to her again. And then...

The world would be right as it should be: Herself a winner and others losers.

* * *

 

"You are in a really good mood today! Something great happened to you?"

Weiss laughed lightly at his joke, enjoying their nice little walk from the restaurant. Everything was going according to her plans. A romantic movie that didn't shy away from nudity and slow sensual sex scene. A candlelit dinner with the food pakced full of ingredients to leave them both filled with unreleased libido and enough hunger for each other.

And now, to top it all off, they were at Crimson Crest.

The establishment was one of infamous reputation among those who lived an active and very... passionate lifestyle. Most people only knew this place as very eccentric BnB place or a ridiculously expensive diner. But Weiss, thanks to her connections, was very much aware of the true reason why people came here.

Crimson Crest was, crudely put, the Heaven for the Depraved.

All the comforts and toys and tools to enjoy the experience with your partner or partners to the fullest. And, of course, absolute secrecy. While she planned on sendind the proof of her superiority to the girls, it was her right to do so. Not some sleazy receptionist's.

"Oh, Weiss and Neptune? What are you guys doing here?"

For a moment, Weiss' heart skipped a beat as she recognized the voice. What was she doing here?

"Yang," Weiss said, not hiding her lack of enthusiasm. She had no quarrel with the blonde but she wanted to get to fucking Neptune as soon as possible and idle chat was not worth wasting time on. "As you can see, Neptune and I are on a date. Why are you here though?"

"Weiss? Neptune?"

The answer came from the behind them, in the form of an awkward-looking Jaune. The second their eyes met, the awkwardness was pushed back and replaced by the well-rehearsed confidence in the eyes of the blonde. He was putting on act - trying to look much calmer and stronger than he really was. Was it an attempt to not show weakness in front of her after the rejection?

Before either her or him could speak, Yang skipped over to Jaune and wrapped her arms around his, resting her head on his shoulder. The eager and smug grin she wore only pissed Weiss off more for some reason. "It was nice to chat, Weiss. But I think Jaune and I should continue on witt our date, right, Jaune?"

"R-Right."

And so the two left upstairs, no doubt to add another video into the already enromous archive on the damned chat of theirs. Weiss growled as she watched Xiao Long sway her hips, shamelessly showing off her ass. She grew even more annoyed when she noticed the mezmerized look on her date's face as he watched the two blondes walk away. Damn it, if he wanted to watch them so much...

Weiss had an idea.

"Sir?" she turned to the receptionist, flashing her platinum card. "Care to tell where that couple is staying?"

While the others would have to watch from the screens, Weiss would make sure Xiao Long got a live performance of a true Alpha Stud and Size Queen.

* * *

 

Jaune couldn't believe how much his life had changed in the past few weeks.

When he first came to Beacon, getting a girlfriend was more of a dream than a feasible goal. Being who he was, he was far more concerned with surviving the experience and learning how to fight properly. Back then, who could even imagine he would end up as popular with girls as he was? Certainly not himself.

Jaune whistled to himself as he checked his now much busier schedule. A breakfast with Ciel. Training session with Pyrrha and Arslan. Massages for the team CMSN. And then some extra classes with Glynda. That is, of course, unless some of the girls intercepted him and got him to fuck them into sweet surrender as they did it every single day before.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

He expected one of the girls. Or maybe Ren who forgot something before going to town. Instead, it was Weiss, in all her snow-white perfection. The perfection he grew to ignore after the public humiliation at her hands. Ironically enough, said humiliation was what started the chain of events that led to him becoming the center of all the girls' attention.

Not that any of that attention helped his view of her.

"...Hey, Jaune. How have you been?"

"I am fine," he said with a bit more bite than he intended. "What about you?"

"Great. I... I have been great."

His pettiness reared its ugly head.

"Oh, and what about Neptune?"

Weiss looked away, refusing to look him in the eyes. It has been a week since the two met again in the Crimson Crest. Yang made sure he was much busier enjoying himself with her than thinking of Weiss and Neptune. And for the first ten minutes, they did. Until Weiss, who he rightly assumed took the room right next to theirs, made a show of giving her first time to Neptune.

While taking not so subtle shots at him and Yang and all the other girls he slept with.

Her condescending rant about how girls at their school chased after unworthy guys and spread their legs for anyone with halfway-decent dick was something straight out of trashy porn Blake loved to read. Jaune was almost ready to leave with Yang when they heard Weiss unzip Neptune's pants and then... Then nothing. Complete and utter silence.

What followed was Weiss' awkward stammering and attempt to salvage the situation as she continued to praise Neptune's cock in exaggerrated tone in a cheap attempt to make herself look better. Or sound better, to be correct.

Meanwhile, Jaune and Yang made sure to go at it extra hard. Jaune would lie if he said he didn't enjoy putting extra effort into satisfying Yang as he listened to Neptune and Weiss' much more subdued and akward lovemaking session. It wasn't even ten minutes before Neptune told Weiss he was cumming. And it was not even an hour before the two of them would make another attempt at the passionate wild sex the two blondes were having.

From what Yang told him, once she was back in the dorm, she found Weiss desperately fucking herself with a bunch of dildos. A pitiful sight, as Yang described.

"N-Neptune is good. He is alright," Weiss lied, her voice shaking. "Look, Jaune, can we talk? A man to a woman?"

He didn't say anything. He didn't want or need to.

"Okay, I will begin," she straightened her back and put back that same prideful look he fell in love with before. Now it just seemed like mask ready to slip off at any moment. "I understand that recently you have made quite the reputation for yourself among the local girls. There are lots of stories and, more importantly, proof of that. And so, in light of the recent development, I believe that you proved you can handle me like a real man. So rejoice, Jaune, because I am giving you a chance at relationship with me."

... What?

"Are you serious right now?"

Weiss gave him a proud smirk. "You can't believe your own luck, I understand," She clearly mistook his frustrated shock for happy surprise. Then again, with her ego, he should have expected that much. "Of course, there are some rules to establish first. Effective immediately, you are not allowed to waste time on those unworthy little tramps. You have a real woman with actual needs to satisfy. Second of all, I-"

He wasn't having any of it.

"W-Wait, where are you going?" SHe stood between him and the door, looking positively annoyed as if she was doing him a favor here. "Jaune, I know I might have been rude, but you are being ridiculous acting like this right now. You do know that Schnees rarely give a second chance to-Ouch!"

Jaune raised an eyebrow in surprise as Weiss found herself knocked forth by the door. Ignoring the groaning form of the heiress on the floor, Penny walked in with the widest smile on her face, "Good morning, Master Jaune! Mistress Ciel sent me over to retrieve you for breakfast. She is really missing her special cream in her needy pussy and growing impatient!"

Weiss looked absolutely speechless as the redhead grabbed Jaune by his bulging crotch, her smile turning sly and needy.

"And I myself could use some more lessons on the art of sex. Are you done with Miss Schnee over here?"

Jaune looked over at Weiss. Who, for the first time in all the months he knew her, looked lost and confused and ready to beg.

"Yes, we are done here. Let's go, Penny."

Jaune hoped Weiss would get the message and leave him be.

He was wrong. He didn't know just how far a Schnee would go to get what a Schnee wanted.

You know how many guys want a girl who would be crazy for them? Countless.

In their fantasies, it is always this hot crazy girl who is ready to do anything to get you for herself. And sure, once upona time, Jaune himself thought that would be something great. That is, until Weiss decided to be that girl.

There were no cookies with her hair in it or creepy love letters. Instead, there was the neverending cycle of stalking him and trying to bribe him with money and gifts. And that was her restraining herself. On the worse days, she would sneak into whatever room where he was having sex with another girl and demand he fuck her there and then. Needless to say, Weiss killed the mood more than a few times.

He had to talk and fuck Neo and Cinder out of murdering her. Ciel and Arslan, too.

It was clear to him now that there was just no way to walk away from this.

"You win, Weiss. Let's go."

Which is why he would make sure that she never tried to have sex with him again.

As they entered the room in the Crimson Crest, Weiss pressed herself against Jaune, sealing their lips together. Hunger. Need. Desperation. Triumph. So many things he could feel in just her kiss. Pushing him onto the bed. Weiss made a show of stripping out of her dress. Her light flawless skin shone in the light of the room as she was left in nothing but violet lingerie too scandalous for the heiress like her.

"Let's start with an appetizer." She purred as she kneeled before him. Pulling out his cock, the heiress let out an ecstatic giggle as she breathed in the smell of his sweat and precum. "Enjoy this moment, Jaune. No men will ever have a Schnee kneel before him like this."

And then she took it in her mouth, hungrily sucking on the swollen tip like the sweetest lolipop sheever tasted. She went further, taking his cock deeper as she struggled to properly swallow it down. Jaune found himself unimpressed. Maybe two or three months ago, he would be moaning in pleasure but now things were different.

As Weiss struggled to go further than four inches of his cock, Jaune couldn't help but think of other girls. The alluring hunger of Blake as she acted like his own cum-craving pet. The adorable joy Ruby expressed at learning how to properly service him with her mouth. The sheer passion with which Yang sucked him off. The boundless energy in Nora. The skill and surprising ferocity in Pyrrha.

Cinder. Steele. Emerald. Neo. Arslan. Reese. May. Vernal. Ciel. Penny. Nebula. Dew. Gwen. Octavia. Glynda. Melanie. Miltia. And countless other girls came to his mind as Weiss tried and failed to perform an adequate blowjob. Honestly, the only thing that kept him hard at this point were the memories of being serviced by other girls.

Su much for the Size Queen, he guesses.

Finally, after ten minutes of fruitless attempt to go lower than the tip, Weiss, with her face in tears and sweat, smirked, "I believe you must be close to cumming by now," she said, still either too delusional or too stubborn to admit that she was out of depth, "But don't worry, I won't let you cum before you get the taste of the main course."

She laid down before him, legs spread as her cunt dripped in needy expectation. Jaune tapped his erect cock against her swollen red pussy before inserting it inside. One inch. Then another. And then-

"STOP!" A sharp shriek cut through the air, making Jaune wince in surprise and roll his eyes a second later. He looked down at Weiss, her face was red and eyes were full of tears. She was breathing heavily, hands digging into sheets. "P-Pl-Please, p-pull it out! T-Too big! You are t-t-too big!"

Jaune stared at Weiss' writhing and whining form in shock. Four inches. Four fucking inches and she was in tears, begging for him to pull out? After all that crap about being size queen and how only real men deserved to fuck her? After that fucking humiliating stunt she pulled on him? After weeks of nagging him to do it with her... She folded after four goddamn inches?!

Talk about lacking self-awareness.

"She is pathetic, isn't she?"

Both looked over the entrance, where a smirking Vernal stood like a cat who caught her pray. Like a cat who did so not out of hunger but just pure amusement. .

"I mean, really, she talked all high and mighty about how no man shorter than ten inches was worth her time, and yet..." Vernal walked over to them and dragged Weiss onto the floor. With a vicious grin, she stomped on the heiress' sensitive cunt, eliciting a cry of pain from her. "It appears the heiress bit off more than she could chew. Honestly, this is such a waste of a good damn cock."

Vernal licked her lips before grabbing Weiss discarded panties. With the look of utter indifference, she used them to wipe off the heiress' juices off him as if they annoyed her. Which, knowing how possessive and territorial she could be, was quite possible. Without even looking, Vernal threw the used panties onto Weiss' face and barked a laugh, "Beat it, Pillow Princess. Jaune has a real woman here with him now."

Weiss tried to disagree.

"W-Wait, this is my cock!" Weiss whined a she shakily tried to stand up. "Jaune! Tell her to get off you right this instant! I am ordering you as your-"

"Nobody is holding you here, Weiss," Jaune growled out with the glare that made her silent. And wetter than she would admit. "So you can either leave now and go back to fucking yourself with toys or Neptune's tiny prick-"

"-Or you can stay and watch what real sex looks like," Vernal smirked as she mounted atop Jaune. "And then go fuck yourself stupid with your toys."

With that said, the two started making out to Weiss' growing horror and arousal. Unlike their kiss before, Jaune kissed Vernal back, their tongues locked in hungry lustful battle for dominance. It was nothing like their stiffer and more mechanical one... No, Vernal and Jaune were not two teens trying to prove something. But two animals hungry for each other in all the ways Weiss knew she could never satisfy Jaune or any other man.

The bed creaked under them, the sound of their hips slamming into each other echoing through the room along with moans and groans.

With her confidence shaken, Weiss silently watched, her fingers playing with her lonely pussy. It hurt... It hurt watching Jaune make out with Vernal. His strong hands roaming all over her body, his fingers digging into her shapely ass. The mixture of envy and despair and lust boiled and raged inside of her as she watched the bandit girl bounce up and down Jaune's enormous length. It was clear that she didn't do so with ease but the sheer pleasure she received from it obviously made the pain worth it.

"Ah~ Don't stop, Jaune! Keep fucking me like that! Yes, just like that!" Vernal moaned as she forced herself further down his cock. "Skap my ass, Jaune! Slap my fucking ass, you-"

Before she could finish, Jaune started mercilessly spanking the girl's bare ass red. Weiss stifled a cry at the mere thought of getting the same treatment. Her pale flat ass could never even handle such treatment... She was sure that if Jaune were to spank her like that, she would be rolling in tears on the ground. Their pace quickened, the two going at it wild like animals.

"Cum inside, Jaune! Please, please, please, cum inside and mark me right now!"

Weiss watched mezmerized as Jaune thrust inside Vernal one final time as Vernal let out a cry of ecstasy. She could see Jaune's thick potent seed fill the bandit girl to the brim until some of it started leaking down. She wanted it so bad... If not get it inside, Weiss was desperate enough to run over and lick it off the dirty floor. But who was she to do so? She was no Alpha Bitch, Vernal was.

And her?

She was just fingering herself like a complete and utter loser. Imagining it was her who got to ride Jaune like a stud he was while the other girls watched with jealousy and despair. At least, she did so at first until her mind refused to let her enoy such fantasy. Instead, the other scenario played out in her burning little mind. Not even a fantasy but quite possible future.

One where she followed Jaune around like an obedient little pet. Always there when he would add another girl to the growing list of women who fell for him. Always there to watch as he fucked some other woman into complete submission as she fucked herself with her fingers like a brainless addict she was becoming. Denied and humiliated, always talked down and demonstrated how inadequate she really was...

Gods, why the fuck was it making her so hot?

"Hey, Ice Bitch," a derisive voice of Vernal shook her out her stupor. Looking down at her with the expression of absolute glee, the bandit pressed her foot against Weiss' all-too sensitive cunt, "Enjoying the show? Never took you for the freak who likes to watch. Then again, what else is a lousy little cunt like you good for?"

Her eyes burned with tars as she struggled to not break down. But it was not just the words being thrown at her but how they made her feel. Despite the anger and despair, Weiss found herself craving more. She wanted more of this humiliation. To be talked down and have her face shoved into how useless and pathetic she was.

"Oh look at this," Vernal grinned as she spread her pussy lips in front of Weiss. The heiress watched with baited breath as some of the thick sweet semen leaked out of her abused twat. "You look so stupid right now, like a starving woman with bread dangled in front of you. But hey, since Jaune is never fucking a weakass bitch like you, I might give you a taste... If you tell me just how pathetic you are."

To debase herself just for the taste of Jaune's cum? No, horny or desperate, none of that mattered. She was a Schnee and a Schnee would never give up their pride even for all the riches and power and-

"I am a weak little whore, Mistress!"

She couldn't do it. She just couldn't fucking do it. As she broke down, pathetically fingering her tight little pussy like a shamewul little slut, Weiss watched as Jaune came behind Vernal and wrapped his strong hands around her. They started kissing again, not even paying attention to her as she continued to talk about how weak and useless she was feeling right now.

"I-I was such a dumb little bitch... Thinking I was some Size Queen when I can't even blow a real man like Jaune-"

"That's 'Master' for you, bitch," Vernal sneered, slapping her across the face. "Make the mistake again and I will lock your needy little cunt in a chastity belt and throw away the key."

"M-My deepest apologies, Mistress. This dumb cunt is unworthy of your patience," she felt her chest tighten at the amused looks her owners threw her way. Yes... Owners... She wouldn't dare to look at them as anything else now. "Please, I know I am not worthy as a lover or even a fucktoy for Master, but please, let me watch! I will be a good servant and slave! Whatever you say, I will do it! Just let me stay by your side!"

And with that, Weiss sat up straight, looking up at the two other students like an obedient little pet. What could they tell her? It mattered none. If they told her to serve as their maid, she would do it. She would cook and clean and serve as their toy whenever they wanted. If they told her to strip naked and walk across Vale on all fours like a dog, she would be rip all her clothes and wear only a leash.

"P-Please... I am begging you."

She watched as the two silently exchanged their thoughts. Jaune, to her horror, looked annoyed if nothing else. Which was his right. A pathetic bitch like her was of no worth to someone who could literally have any girl serving him. But Weiss found hope when Vernal looked her up and down, appraising her worth like a piece of meat. Finally, it was Jaune who spoke up first.

"Fine, Weiss, you can be my slave. But don't try anything dumb ever again," he grabbed her small flat tits and squuezed, making her squirt all over the floor. "You are beneath all the girls for me, remember that. Which means that any of the girls are your superior and have the full right to do whatever they want to, am I clear?"

"Yes, yes! Crystal clear!" she nodded eagerly, watching Jaune's semen run down Vernal's legs. "M-Master, may I please Mistress Vernal for you to fuck again?"

Jaune sighed and Vernal snickered. "Fine, but you better do a good job at it."

"Yes, sir! Thank you so much, sir!"

It wasn't long before Vernal was lapping up Jaune's cold but no less delicious semen from Vernal's cunt. Without much care, Vernal ordered her to perform a little show for Jaune while she was at it. And so, her mind busy and hot, Weiss shook and wiggled her ass for Jaune to watch. She knew she didn't have as great an ass as Nora or Yang. Which is why her improvised twerking was all the more desperate.

Like a dumb animal, she followed their orders to the letter. She spanked her own ass till it was raw and red. She stuffed herself full of toys and vibrators until she could swear her pussy and ass would be torn apart by adding another. All night long, she was nothing more than a toy. She listened and obeyed and enjoyed every single second of it. She, a Schnee, was nothing more than their obedient little mindless servant.

And she was right where she belonged.

Later on tonight, she would post a video of herself on a leash. The video where she would happily announce that she officially belonged under Jaune's heel and, by extension, under the heel of every woman he allowed. And from then on, there wouldn't be a day when some girl wouldn't make her watch as they pleasured Jaune. And Weiss? She would be there to watch and serve Jaune and his lovers.

She was who she was.

Not a Size Queen...

... but a Cuckquean Slave.


End file.
